


killing me (what you want, what you need has been)

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love, dr3 spoilers, idk if it's graphic violence but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>i'll make this perfect again. </em><br/>//<br/>You kissed him.<br/>Just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing me (what you want, what you need has been)

**Author's Note:**

> i had some juzosuke feelings at 6am apparently

He killed you. 

Stuck the sword into your stomach

And you fell

It hurt

You had never been in so much pain before

Not even _then_

~~Not even with _Junko Enoshima_~~

Because this time

Munakata had betrayed you

//

You loved him

Or at least

You think you did

You remember loving him

You remember loving his smile

And yet

He killed you

_Why?_

You just wanted

To tell him 

That you loved him

//

You kissed him

Just once

In the back of his office

After you had failed him

And he kissed you back

Just for a moment

And then he broke away

And you

Shattered too

Just once. 

(That was a lie.)

//

You kissed him before

When you were students at a school

Back when it was you, him, and Yukizome

The three of you against the world

You kissed him

One time

In the dojo of the old school building

Because he came to see you today

Instead of Yukizome

And for one second

He was yours

But that was a lie. 

He was Yukizome's. 

He was _always_ Yukizome's. 

//

Munakata and Yukizome. 

Yukizome and Munakata. 

It fit. 

There was no room for you in there

No matter how much

You loved

You did not belong

_"I could die for Munakata."_

She said it with conviction

You would too. 

~~And you did.~~

//

He made you happy

More than anyone

In the entire world 

And 

Something

Crawled deep in his heart

And crushed him

He'd been like this

Since Yukizome's passing

And now

You have three holes in you

One from the spear

One from the sword

And one where Munakata dug out your heart

//

You kissed him

Just once

_~~For the third time?~~ _

In a darkened corner

Of this killing game

And he stayed

For two to three seconds

And he fooled you

Into thinking

That he could never

Hurt you

//

_"I wanted to tell you something."_

You loved him. 

He knew. _~~Probably~~_. 

You had to tell him. 

He was your world, your light, and he

Betrayed you

And you

Let him walk away

//

You kissed him. 

Just once. 

Or so you imagined

In your last moments

Instead of the sword

His lips are on you

And he

Loves you

But that's only a dream

//

You

Munakata 

Yukizome

 

Are

Will

Has

 

Dying

Die

Died

//

You love him. 

And you let him go. 


End file.
